


Don't make noise but daddy's kissing...Boys!

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alice is six in this one, Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, it's gay yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Bill and Paul definitely went out before the events of TGWDLM yall can fight me on this
Relationships: Bill/Paul Matthews
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Don't make noise but daddy's kissing...Boys!

“Alice, sweetie, could you get the broom from under the stairs?” Bill said, while raking laundry out of the washing machine. He paused to inspect something colorful at the very back, and pulled out a small rubber duck. Some of the paint details had rubbed off in the wash. He smiled and sighed, squeaking the toy before tossing it backwards. 

“Daddy?” Alice said, and Bill jumped, banging his head. He winced and pulled himself out, giving a pained smile to his daughter.

“Yeah?”

“I couldn’t find it.”

“Huh?”

“The broom. It wasn’t there. So I got this instead.” She held out a wet sponge in her tiny hands. Bill laughed and took it from her, standing up and plopping it back in the sink where it belonged. He took her head in his hands and kissed her hair.

“Thanks honey, but I think I’ll use the vacuum.” 

She pouted, then shrugged, raising her arms up high. Bill took the hint and picked her up with an exaggerated groan.

“You’re getting too big for this!” He said, and she laughed. 

“I’ll never be too big, you’re gonna have to carry me forever!”

“Noooooo!” He said, carrying her in big steps to the living room before dumping her on the couch. She laughed and sprang up, hooking her arms around his neck.

“I’ve got you!” 

“You got me.” He laughed, “But guess what?”

“What?”

“You can’t contain....The tickle monster!” She jumped as he tickled her sides, laughing uncontrollably, falling backwards and curling up. Bill made a ‘scary’ face and Alice squealed.

“You’re not my daddy!” She kicked out her leg and hit Bill in the shin. It didn’t hurt, but he clutched his knee and fell over, Alice raised her fists in victory.

Bill opened his eyes, his tongue still sticking out in a stereotypical ‘dead’ expression. Paul was standing in the doorway, staring anxiously.

“Paul!” He said, springing up.

“PAUL!” Alice yelled, running over to him, wrapping her arms around his midsection in a tight hug. Paul stumbled slightly, laughing. 

“I uh, I wanted to have this place cleaned up a little before you came over.” Bill looked at the mess of toys scattered on the living room floor, barely managing to dodge stepping on a toy train as he made his way over to Paul.

“It’s fine, you should see the state of my apartment.” Paul joked, and tried to pry Alice’s hands off, but she pushed back like a magnetic force. “Do you have a crowbar I could use for this one?” he pointed at her.

Bill laughed, and walked back to the couch.

“She’s your problem now.” He said over his shoulder. 

Paul struggled, then eventually just ended up powering through, striding over to the couch with Alice’s feet dragging on the floor as she maintained the bear hug. He lifted her up onto his lap so he could sit. 

“Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in...” Alice sighed dramatically, “YEARS!”

“It’s only been a month! I wouldn’t leave you for that long.”

Alice pouted, folding her arms.

“Well, it feels like a year.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ve been really busy.”

“Too busy for me...” Alice said. Bill gave Paul a look.

“Well if you’re in a mood with me now I guess I can watch...All these Disney movies...By myself. And eat cake...By myself.”

Alice’s eyes lit up, immediately sitting up straight.

“I’m not in a mood!” 

“Hmm I dunnooo.” Paul sing-songed. 

“You wouldn’t watch Disney movies all by yourself anyway, they’re for girls!” She stuck out her tongue.

“Hey!” Bill said, “I like Disney movies, do I look like a girl to you?”

“You act like one sometimes.” 

Bill gasped, his mouth agape.

“What’s with the grumpiness all of a sudden? Huh? Sassy-pants?” Paul poked Alice’s stomach and she giggled.

“I missed you! It’s been super boring without you.” Alice sighed, “And mom and dad keep fighting.”

“Uh...” Bill said, looking at Paul nervously. “Alice- Uh, It’s- It’s nothing serious.”

“It sure sounded serious.” 

“Wow!” Bill said, checking his watch. “Look at that, it’s already six, I should probably start making dinner, huh?” He said, standing up suddenly. Paul looked concerned, opening his mouth to say something before Alice interrupted.

“Can we have pizza?”

“Sure! I will...I will get right on it.” Bill clasped his hands together awkwardly and practically sprinted to the kitchen, tripping over a toy firetruck in the process.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The pizza ended up burned a little. Bill was lost in thought and didn’t realize until he smelled smoke. 

He pulled it out of the oven and yelped as the tray burned his hand. He dropped it onto the counter and quickly rushed to the sink to douse his hand in cold water.

“You okay back there?” Paul asked from the living room.

“Fine!!” Bill said, but his voice gave it away.

It wasn’t long before Paul was standing in the doorway, glancing at the charred pizza before walking up behind Bill, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just...Burnt myself a little.”

“Shit, lemme see.” He said, and Bill hesitated before turning around, raising his hand for Paul to see.

“Oh yeah, we’ll need to get it amputated.” Paul said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Very funny.” 

“Aw, sorry, would a kiss make it better?” 

Bill felt his face heat up.

“Um... Maybe..”

Paul grinned and took Bill’s hand in his own, bringing his fingers up to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently, making Bill giggle.

“Dad?” Alice said, and Paul whipped around to face her, dropping Bill’s wrist instantly. Bill straightened and smiled.

“What’s up, sweetie?”

“Did you burn the pizza again?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate their burnt pizza on the couch. Alice was already on her third slice by the time Paul had finished his first. 

They were watching the lion king, and Alice’s head was on Paul’s shoulder, crumbs getting down his shirt whenever she opened her mouth to laugh or talk. He didn’t mind.

Bill’s head was resting on Paul’s shoulder too, at the other side of him. Halfway through the film, Alice’s eyelids began to droop and Paul took her plate away to stop it falling onto the floor. He turned his head and saw Bill looking up at him with his big, sparkling brown eyes.

“What?” Paul chuckled.

“Nothing. Just like looking at you.”

“Pfft.” Paul said, but smiled, and found himself slowly leaning in to press a kiss against Bill’s lips.

They both heard Alice shriek with laughter and sat up instantly, Bill almost hitting Paul in the chin with his own head.

“I told you, you act like a girl!” She laughed, pointing at her dad.

“What?!”

“I thought you were asleep!” Paul exclaimed.

“I said you acted like a girl, this is the proof! Boys don’t kiss _boys_!” She cackled, throwing her head back.

“Well, this boy does!”

She stopped and stared, a smile still plastered on her face. 

“You can’t kiss a boy if _you’re_ a _boy_.”

“Yes I can, lots of boys do.”

Her eyes went wide and she stopped laughing.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and girls can kiss girls, too. Didn’t your mother ever tell you about this?” Bill asked, his voice still shaking in embarrassment.

“Nuh-uh. But it’s real funny.” She picked up her half eaten and now cold slice of pizza and took a chomp out of it. “So I can kiss girls?”

“No-” Bill started, then stopped, Paul looked mortified. “Well, yes, if that’s who you are, but you can’t kiss a girl for no reason.” 

“ _When_ can I kiss a girl then?”

“When you...Think you love her?” Paul added, looking at Bill for approval.

Alice gasped and pointed at the both of them, almost falling off of the couch.

_“You love **Paul!”**_


End file.
